My journey to Vocaloids
by Chaza Chan
Summary: Main character Chaza becoms a vocaloid.  I havnt finished typing it


**Ch 1 of the #4 vocaloid story.**

I walked in the door of the huge house to find, yes its true! The vocaloids! I was one step closer to being one! I walked in only to be greeted be Muku Hatsune herself!

"Hello Chaza!" Said Miku with a smile. "We are so excited that you are possibly going to join us!" I heard a continuous sound of running. Rin had come running down the stairs. She yelled " Miku is she here yet?" she stopped and stared at me. Then Miku said with a smile " See were all excited your here!" "The boss should be here soon to test your voice and see if you are worthy of becoming a vocaloid!" She earged me in and had me sit down on the couch of their living room. THERE LIVING ROOM WAS HUGE! I then asked Miku if all the voclaoids lived here and she nodded. She went into their HUGE kitchen and got me a glass of water. I slowly drank the water trying to contain the butterflies that were forming in my stomach.

The door bursted open I almost spit out the water that was in my mouth. A large man walked in. He came in and Miku smiled. "Hello manager Gail." Miku said staring at the man.

I stood up immediately and set my water on the couch. My long brown hair was all messed up from the couch. The manager looked at me. "So let's hear your voice!" he said. "Let's start with the scale."

I gulped and hid my butterflies. I sang the scale of what I thought sounded nice but I knew I wasn't good enough to be called a vocaloid. I dreamed of singing a song with Luka. I'm her biggest fan. Then the manager said "hmm, now sing popipo." he said i was shocked I barely knew that song and I think he knew that to. I sang what I knew. The manager sat on the couch after I stopped. "Now sing as high as you can." he said. I can sing pretty high but not all that high. I stopped and the manager had me sit down. "Fantastic!" he said with excitement. "You are good; ill have someone show you to your room. Luka had walked up from down stairs and said "Manager the room is ready." I squealed, in my mind. "Ahh Luka there you are." he stood up. "Why don't you take Chaza to her room then?" I didn't care about the room I was standing in the same room with my idol! Luka! She nodded and walked over to me. I stood up and followed her down stairs. Luka looked at me as we came to a door with the name Chaza on it. Luka said to me "You are a good singer." I squealed in my mind again. "I hope we can be friends." I nodded and she opened the door.

It was perfect! A room of my fitting! There was a flat screen TV with huge speakers, so I could play some music! A large pull out bed that was on the wall, a dresser, and a table. The was also a couch, with a coffee table sitting in front of it. The walls were painted pink which went well with the brown furniture and brown carpet. And there it was in a case. My vocaloid outfit. My color was brown to mach my hair. I squealed. This time out loud. Luka smiled and said "come on Chaza, I think it's time you meet the other vocaloids." I turned around and my long brown hair wiped to my back. I walked out the door with Luka and the other vocaloids were coming down the stairs.

Luka started introducing them, "This is Miku." I already knew who she was. She pointed to two twins, "This is Rin." Pointing to the girl. "And this is Len." She explained pointing to the boy. Then she pointed to a tall man with dark blue hair. "This is Kaito." Then a woman with short brown hair. "This is Meiko." Coming up to a girl with long silver hair. "And Haku." Finally at the end of the line was a girl with long blond hair, she was texting. "This is Niru." "There are also other vocaloids but they are not here." Explained Miku. I nodded and we all went upstairs into the kitchen. We were all munching on our favorite for Haku and Niru. Niru was still texting and Haku was scribbling notes on a piece of paper. All of a sudden there was a loud crash and the house shook. Everyone ran into the living room. A giant hole was put into the side of the house. A girl was sitting in a road roller. "THE HOUSE!" screamed Miku. "It was Len!" yelled the girl pointing at Len who started freaking out. "LEN!" yelled Rin. "IT WASNT ME!" he protested. "I WAS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" Rin kept scolding him. Even though it was obvious that the girl did it. "Dang." said the girl. "It's going to be impossible to get it out of here..."

"KIEME!" yelled Len. "STOP BLAMING EVERTHING ON ME!" He went into a pouty face as they all giggled.


End file.
